


It Takes Three

by depressionkitty



Series: Bravenlarke [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 01, So..., Threesome - F/F/M, but like... theyre all dorky and have feelings for each other, even raven although shes not as dorky as the other two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: Clarke had pretended that the way she felt for the both of them were just silly crushes, but she knew deep down it was so much more than that.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes
Series: Bravenlarke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797109
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	It Takes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bilexualclarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/gifts).



One thing needs to be set straight. Clarke had been able to ignore her feelings for almost a year, but it was like they knew and had consciously been making these last few months excruciating for her. Bellamy, who would go shirtless around camp as soon as the temperature went up and smirk at her if he ever caught her looking (staring would probably be a bit more appropriate to call it, but she was pretending to be smooth), but could also give her warm hugs if she ever needed them, be grumpy in an adorable 'old man'-manner, and would direct crooked grins her way any time the kids at camp would do anything.

Then there was Raven, who would get slightly handsy whenever she'd get been drinking Monty's most recent bash of moonshine and who'd walk around in tank tops a size too small without a bra, but could also make Clarke laugh even when she was really sad, was such a fucking smartass, and would get extremely affectionate and cuddly when she passed the handsy-phase in her occasional alcoholic haze. 

Clarke had pretended that the way she felt for the both of them were just silly crushes, but she knew deep down it was so much more than that. That time when her henley sweater had been ripped, so she'd had to borrow Octavia's old tanktop (since the brunette wore clothes provided by Trikru ever since the peace treaty)... let's just say the top was a bit smaller on Clarke - she couldn't even wear a bra underneath to get it on. It had been tough on Clarke's psyche to be around Bellamy and Raven those two days. 

Raven had been complimenting her unabashedly and hadn't even tried to hide the fact that she was checking out her tits... but that was just Raven, Clarke told herself. And then, Bellamy was the exact opposite. Once he saw her, he'd barely been able to look at her - either staring intensely into her eyes or down at the ground. Two days, and then he came up to her and gave her one of his old t-shirts while muttering, "You said you were uncomfortable",... but that was just Bellamy 'big brother' Blake, Clarke told herself. She'd worn the t-shirt for a week before Indra arrived with new clothes (and she'd only changed because she was afraid he'd find it weird he was still wearing it, no matter how good it felt). 

So yeah, almost a whole year had gone by where she ignored the flutter in her chest whenever either one of them looked her way... so of course, it all had to come to a head when their second Unity Day on the ground rolled around. The delinquents had decided to celebrate with Trikru and... grounders know how to party. They'd even brought something they called 'cider' and Clarke loved it. It was much sweeter than Monty's moonshine and it still made her tipsy. Funnily enough, the grounders loved the moonshine which increased Monty's ego to the point where he was constantly grinning. Miller couldn't even contain a grin of his own at the sight of his proud boyfriend. 

Clarke was sitting on the ground by the bonfire, leaning up against the log that Octavia and Lincoln were sitting on. Raven was sitting next to her, and they were both tipsy and giggling (maybe they were both a bit more affectionate than usual). By the time Bellamy showed up, Octavia and Lincoln had left to go to bed. He sat down on the log and looked at the girls with a smirk. 

"Bellamy", Clarke hummed gladly and leaned her head against his leg. "Doesn't Raven have the best legs?" 

He snorted and smiled genuinely - he loved when Clarke let loose and relaxed. His fingers made their way to her scalp and she sighed out of contentment when he began massaging it. Raven was directing a smug grin his way, and he only raised an unimpressed eyebrow her way. Whenever the mechanic tried to be an ass toward him about his feelings for Clarke, he knew he didn't have to do much considering _her_ feelings for said blonde. That time Clarke had had to wear Octavia's old tank top, Raven had swaggered over to him and interrupted his discussion with Miller to say, "I saw her tits today", which in turn had made Bellamy choke on nothing and Miller to leave. Then later (after Bellamy had seen her in the top himself), he'd dragged Raven into the woods and fucked her while they were both thinking about the princess. They were both kind of a mess when it came to their feelings toward her. 

"Sure she does", Bellamy directed a wink at Raven who just smirked at Clarke. 

Clarke smiled up at him, making his heart stop for a moment before she continued. "And you have the best arms." 

She turned in a weird angle, so he could keep his fingers in her hair, and poked at his bicep - which... yeah, he was kind of proud. They'd gotten bigger since they came down to the ground and he had to force himself not to flush over the fact that Clarke seemed to have noticed. 

Raven, who was practically stroking Clarke's ankles absently, leaned her head on the girl's shoulder with a dazed smile. "What does Octavia have the best of then?" 

Bellamy used his other hand to massage Raven's scalp as well, and she moaned quietly. He knew he cared for them both, which made him feel pretty guilty - but he also knew it was the same for Raven. If they ever decided to do anything other than fucking up against trees while fantasizing about Clarke... they would still never be able to give each other their whole hearts. Clarke had already stolen at least a part of both. 

"No", Clarke said abruptly. "O doesn't count. I don't think of her like that." 

A beat. Bellamy's fingers stopped, only for a second before he swallowed hard and continued. He could see Raven breathing heavier and she was definitely thinking the same thing he was. She was the first one to talk again. 

"Clarke, sweetie", she practically cooed and the blonde smiled widely, "how _do_ you think about me and Bellamy?" 

"Hm", she seemed to be thinking it over, and Bellamy forced himself not to stop the scalp-massage, to seem relaxed. "At first I thought I just liked you two more... I mean, I had never thought about a girl in that way, and considering I felt the same way with Bellamy, I just supposed it was like great friendships." She talked as if she was thinking out loud and the other two were sitting on the edges of their seats. "Then I realized I wanted to have sex with you both and I was like 'Huh... I don't think this is just platonic'." Bellamy's fingers stopped and Raven's breath hitched - they exchanged a look, both of their eyes filled with lust. Unaware, Clarke continued. "But I actually think I have stronger feelings, like love-feelings for _you both_ ", she sounded exasperated at the thought while the other two tried not to grin too widely (she felt the same way... for them both), "I just don't wanna have to choose." 

Raven looked delighted and Bellamy knew he was wearing a goofy grin that probably made him look like an idiot, but he didn't care. The princess might love him and the other woman he knows he loves. It felt absurdly surreal that this was actually happening. 

"Baby", Raven was definitely cooing her now while brushing a strand of hair out of the blonde's face, "who says you have to choose?" 

Clarke seemed confused for a moment, looked up at Bellamy to see that he'd schooled his boyish grin into a charming smirk before she beamed at them both. Yeah... this was gonna be fine - once she was sober! Bellamy and Raven needed to hear her say these things once she wasn't influenced by the cider Trikru had brought. 

She'd woken up with a massive headache and with... a scarring memory of the night before where she'd confessed her feelings to both Raven and Bellamy! It was a hazy memory, but she remembered bits and pieces of her telling them she wanted to have sex with them, she might love them both, and she didn't wanna choose. She could not remember what they'd told her, all she could remember (outside of what she'd told them) was Bellamy's fingers in her scalp and Raven's hands on her ankles (and occasionally her thighs). 

Clarke had groaned because she was such a fucking mess before hurrying off to the medbay where Jasper was already waiting with a cut on his forehead. She'd decided to hide out in there all day, and so far it was working out. By now it was nearly evening again, and she mentally applauded herself for managing to avoid any awkward situations with the two people she'd accidentally confessed her feelings to... of course, that was when Raven entered. 

There was no one else there, and Clarke was cleaning up her supplies. Raven leaned up against a wall behind the blonde and crossed her arms (definitely not staring at her ass). A second went by before the brunette cleared her throat. Clarke spun around and once her eyes landed on the latina, her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

Raven smirked. "We haven't seen you all day." 

Clarke tried not to squirm. Raven couldn't be here to make fun of her, could she? "'We' as in..?" 

"Me and Bellamy", she took a few steps closer to the blonde. "You know, the people you said you wanted but didn't wanna choose between last night." 

If Clarke's cheeks weren't already pink, they definitely were now. She couldn't stop herself from squirming this time, and Raven grinned at her devilishly while taking a final step so she was in the princess's personal space. 

"Ehm", Clarke looked down at her feet which made Raven's heart tug in her chest. This was the warrior princess who'd fought off grounders before facing them and gotten them to agree to a peace treaty, the woman who'd been seventeen and still led a whole group of delinquents along with a lost twenty-three year old, this was Clarke fucking Griffin and she was nervous around Raven after having drunkenly confessed to having feelings for the other woman. "I don't remember what you guys responded to my... um, admission." 

"Oh", Raven smirked and brushed a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear, slower than necessary, not missing the shiver that passed through the younger woman, "you nervous that you embarrassed yourself last night?" She let her hand rest on Clarke's cheek, stroking her thumb across the soft skin. The princess nodded shyly, bringing a smile onto Raven's face. "Don't worry, baby. We did not find your admission anything other than lovely."

Clarke peeked up at the mechanic through her lashes with those piercing blue eyes, and Raven couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and brushing her lips against hers. It was quick, soft, and gentle - a promise of more than just something rushed. By the time Raven pulled back, Clarke's hands had found their way around Raven's neck. They shared a dazed grin before Raven quickly pecked her on the lips again - before whispering against them.

"Your feelings are very much requited... by both of us." 

Clarke felt herself beam, but she couldn't help it. "Really?" 

"Fuck yeah", Raven grinned while she began moving her hands down to Clarke's waist. "Bellamy and I have been having quickies in the woods for months now whenever we've thought you'd done something incredibly hot here at camp." 

Clarke felt herself blush again. "You could have just told me." 

Raven raised her eyebrows with a deadpan expression that meant 'like it would be that easy' which made Clarke laugh softly and bury her face in the older woman's neck. Raven smiled and kissed the girl's cheek before pulling away. 

"Bellamy and I are gonna be in his tent tonight", Raven quirked an eyebrow as a challenge, "waiting for you." 

Clarke grinned and quickly tugged the other girl toward her for a wet, sloppy kiss that took her breath away. Raven gasped which Clarke used to her advantage to lick into her mouth hungrily, making the brunette moan. They both gave as good as they got, tongues fighting hotly for dominance while their hands were carefully exploring each other's curves. Once they pulled away, Clarke was smirking and Raven felt a surge of affection for this other girl. 

"I'll be there", Clarke said before practically shooing the girl away, mumbling about her work. 

"Are you nervous?" Raven teased the poor boy. 

Bellamy gave her the finger without looking up from his book. They were both lying on his bedding, Raven spread out like an eagle (just staring up at the ceiling) and Bellamy forcing himself to read the book Lincoln had handed him a week ago, instead of thinking about what was to come. 

Raven chuckled and turned over to her side to look at him. "I just don't get why. You were never nervous with me or any other woman here on camp." 

Bellamy groaned and threw the book on the ground, completely giving up on it. "Because when I got feelings for you, we'd already had sex." He pulled a hand through his hair, one of his nervous ticks. "Maybe she realizes she just wants you." 

"That's dumb", they hadn't even noticed that Clarke had come in, so when she spoke they both nearly jumped out of their skins. She wasn't derailed as she walked over with determination and looked down where they were lying. "I'm _in love_ with you both. That's not something that just goes away, Bellamy." 

A beat, just like the night before. Only this time, Clarke wasn't oblivious to the eyes on her and she wasn't drunk enough not to get nervous. She relaxed when she realized the two on the bed were grinning up at her in delight, although she barely had time to register that before Bellamy grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her down. He kissed her unlike anything else he did, cautiously - as if he were afraid she'd run away otherwise. His lips were chapped, but somehow soft and Clarke smiled against his lips. Her position was pretty awkward, considering she was bent over him - so without a second thought, she climbed onto his lap and kissed him harder, earning her a groan. Before they could deepen the kiss, Clarke pulled away and smiled at him. 

"You love us?" he sounded dazed and he was wearing an adorable dopey grin on his face. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but her expression was fond. "Of course I do." 

"Good", Raven got to her knees beside them and began to let her hands wander across Clarke's body, "because I think the princess needs some release." 

The blonde let out an involuntary whine at that, making the other two smirk. Without another word, Raven started kissing Clarke's neck, sucking on her pulse point, and nipping her earlobes. Meanwhile, Bellamy kissed her ferociously. Gone was the tender and careful Bellamy. His tongue licked into her mouth dirtily, making Clarke moan into his mouth. She was just about to rock her hips against his when Raven came up from behind her and began tugging on her shirt. Clarke smiled against Bellamy's lips before she pulled back and smirked at the brunette behind her before helping her pulling the shirt over her head. Bellamy groaned at the sight of her bra-clad tits practically spilling out of the cups, while Raven wasted no time in exploring the new-found skin. She started kissing Clarke's naked shoulders before licking a stripe down to her bra-clasp (making the blonde whimper lightly). Bellamy started peppering kisses along her chest just as Raven unclasped the undergarment. Clarke, with her head thrown back in pure bliss, barely registered as her bra slid off her shoulders. 

"Fuck", Bellamy sighed at the sight of her tits. He grabbed ahold of Raven's wrist and dragged her up next to him, so she could behold the vision that was Clarke Griffin's bare chest. She moaned out loud at the display in front of her. Clarke opened her eyes self-consciously as the two had stopped touching her and were now just staring. 

"Guys", she covered her red face with her hands. 

Raven grabbed them and uncovered her flushed face with a soft smile (softer than how she would usually let anyone see her) before kissing the blonde gently. Clarke sighed into the kiss before cupping the other girl's cheeks and deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced passionately for a few minutes while Bellamy let his hands explore the girls' curves. Eventually, Clarke lost the rest of her clothes (Raven and Bellamy got rid of their tops, but were intent on focusing on Clarke for now) of them lost their clothes, and Raven positioned Clarke to lie in between her legs with her back against the brunette's chest while Bellamy began kissing his way down Clarke's body. The whole experience was nearly overwhelming, in the best of ways. Raven was groping and massaging Clarke's tits and occasionally she would flick her nipples (both of the brunette's had been thrilled when they found out Clarke's breasts were so sensitive), and Bellamy was excruciatingly slow as he kissed, nipped, and licked his way down to her cunt. 

"Does it feel good, baby?" Raven whispered in a sultry tone. Clarke, who was unable to keep her eyes open no matter how much she wanted to watch as Bellamy started kissing her mound teasingly, could only nod and whimper. Raven smirked before she started kissing bruises into the girl's shoulder, just as she flicked her nipple, and Bellamy finally licked a stripe over her folds. Clarke moaned loudly, encouraging Bellamy to start fucking her with his tongue. Raven kissed the girl's cheek lovingly, a stark contrast to the rough way Bellamy's tongue was fucking into her while his thumb was circling her clit. "He's been wanting to do this for a while", Raven kissed Clarke's temple as she squeezed both of her tits firmly. "He likes eating pussy and he's been dying to eat yours. Just like me. Does she taste good, Blake?" 

Bellamy replaced his tongue with his two of his fingers while keeping up the pressure of his other thumb on her clit, smirking up at the two girls. Clarke opened her eyes just as he licked his lips obscenely, causing her to moan once more and her walls to flutter around his fingers. He looked so fucking smug, but she really couldn't blame him. 

"Delicious", he rasped roughly before diving back in. 

This time he was unrelenting, sucking on her clit and adding a third finger and pumping them in and out of her. She came within seconds with Raven nipping underneath her ear roughly while both her hands were squeezing her tits. Bellamy lapped up her juices greedily through her aftershocks and Clarke tried not to blush with how loudly she was moaning. When he was done, Bellamy smirked up at Clarke - his face covered in her cum. Clarke dragged him up and kissed him intensely, tasting herself on his tongue and moaning. He smiled and pulled away, kissing her collarbone before sucking on one of her nipples while his free hand played with the other. 

"What do you want, princess?" he murmured against her skin, the nickname creating goosebumps all over her body. 

She was quiet for a few seconds, pretending to think about it, even though she already had a fantasy in mind. She really wanted to watch Raven suck Bellamy's cock, but she wasn't sure if the woman pressing kisses to her temple was into that. So, she pulled Raven closer and whispered it into her ear - Bellamy stopping his ministrations on her tits, and watching the two girls curiously. Raven smirked, pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek before nodding and getting out from behind her. Bellamy was still watching, confused, as Raven crawled over to him. She kissed him before murmuring against his lips: "The princess wants to watch as I suck your cock." 

Bellamy's breath hitched and his eyes got impossibly dark. His gaze traveled to wear Clarke was now sitting, her cheeks slightly flushed. 

"You want that, princess?" his voice was rough, causing another wave of arousal to flow through both girls. "Mm, dirty princess." 

Clarke rolled her eyes, even though she found the dirty talk really hot, she wasn't gonna let Raven and Bellamy think she was some submissive. Instead, she smirked and (just like Raven) crawled over to him, enjoying the way both of them watched her tits. She teased a kiss against Bellamy's lips before whispering in her most sultry voice: "You want me to watch as Raven sucks your cock, don't you?" 

His adam's apple bobbed and he nodded (feeling slightly pathetic, but this was Clarke fucking Griffin wanting to watch as Raven fucking Reyes gave him a blowjob). Clarke smiled, genuinely, before giving him a quick kiss and then turning to Raven. 

"I want you to be naked as well", she told the brunette, who in turn just smirked. 

The next few minutes, Clarke watched in awe as Raven and Bellamy removed their pants and underwear. Raven was all smooth skin, gorgeous tits, and slim legs while Bellamy was hard abs, strong arms, broad shoulders, and - whoa... his cock was definitely above average. Clarke let out an involuntary moan at the sight of both of them, naked in front of her. And then it got so, so much better when Raven got on all fours and licked a stripe along the length of Bellamy's big, fat cock. He moaned and threw his head back as Raven took him into her mouth. It was obvious to Clarke that this wasn't the first time they'd done this, the way Bellamy's hand grabbed a gentle hold of Raven's dark hair, easily pulling it out of its ponytail and the way Raven managed to take almost all of him. She already had a technique, she was slow, used her hand for where her mouth couldn't reach, and her tongue would occasionally swirl around the head. It was so fucking hot, Clarke couldn't help but let her own fingers travel down to her wet pussy. She stroked her clit lightly, just so she could relieve some of the tension. 

"Fuck, princess", Bellamy moaned when he saw what she was doing. "You like watching Raven taking my cock like a pro, huh?" 

Clarke smirked, which was one of the sexiest things Bellamy had ever seen while she was touching herself, before answering: "Yeah, she's so fucking gorgeous." 

Bellamy smiled and used the hand he had in Raven's hair to practically pet her, making her hum around his cock. Clarke could see some of Raven's juices sliding down her thighs and took pity on the girl, crawling over behind where she was standing on all fours and, without warning, licked a stripe through her folds. Raven moaned, causing her to choke on Bellamy's cock and pulling away to get air. He didn't mind, this was by far sexier than anything he'd ever experienced. The way Raven lost her normally collected composure and Clarke doing what she wanted and enjoying herself. Yeah, he didn't mind. Raven tried to take his cock in her mouth again, but he pulled away with a grin. 

"Yeah, no... I'm good here", he told her and stroked his cock lazily. 

Raven grinned up at him, but her facial expression quickly turned into one of extreme pleasure. Clarke was sitting on her knees, her hands holding onto Raven's ass-cheeks, and licking deep into her folds. Raven tried to contain her moans, but when Clarke started pressing hard against her clit, she screamed. Bellamy groaned and swiped his thumb over his head. Clarke brought Raven to the edge quickly, eating her out like she was starving. The brunette couldn't hold herself up anymore, her arms buckling so her ass was up in the air - making it easier for Clarke to lick into her, which was what brought her over the edge. 

"Fuck, Clarke", Raven sighed when the blonde had helped her through her aftershocks and then crawled up in front of her. "You're good at that." 

Clarke grinned and pressed a kiss to the other woman's lips. "Mm, you taste really good." 

"I'll get you next time", Raven murmured against her lips. 

They both turned to Bellamy who was now sitting on his cot, dick out, his hands to his sides (because he was afraid he would come otherwise), and just watching the two women in front of him. Raven sat down next to him and kissed him once before beckoning Clarke to come over. With a, slightly shy, smile the princess stood up and walked up in front of the other two. Bellamy's hands immediately made their way to her hips, squeezing them reassuringly, causing her to grin down at him. 

"Clarke", Raven got their attention, "how 'bout you ride Bellamy?" 

His cock throbbed at the thought, but he didn't say anything in case she didn't want that. Thankfully, when he looked up at her again, she was grinning excitedly. Within seconds, she was straddling him and preparing to take him. She started lowering herself, but stopped right above him and turned to Raven. 

"What about you?" she asked with a(n adorable) pout. 

"I like watching", Raven kissed Clarke's chest before moving down to her nipples. "Believe me, I'm not gonna be bored or anything." 

She engulfed Clarke's nipple, making the blonde moan and lose her self-control and balance, causing her to take all of Bellamy's cock at once. They both moaned loudly, the whole camp would definitely know what was going on in his tent. Bellamy's eyes rolled back into his head and he was doing his best not to come right then and there, no matter how good she felt and the way her walls fluttered around his dick. Clarke rested her forehead against Raven's shoulder, as the brunette was eagerly sucking on her tits, trying to adjust to how Bellamy's cock felt inside her. His hands came up to her hips again and began drawing circles with his thumbs. Clarke lifted her head again to meet his eyes, there was a question in them. 

"We don't have to", he told her sincerely. "We've done a lot already and-" 

"I want to", she cut off with a smile. 

She kissed him before lifting herself up and then, with a roll of her hips, sliding back down. Raven pulled away and watched intently at the way Bellamy held onto Clarke tightly and her tits jiggled with every move she made. That wasn't the best part though - that was the sounds they were making. Bellamy groaning and grunting and Clarke moaning, whimpering, and when his cock hit a certain spot she'd only let out a silent scream. Raven started touching herself at the sight, almost immediately easing two fingers inside her. 

"Fuck, princess", Bellamy groaned before pressing a kiss to Clarke's collarbone. "You feel so fucking good. I knew you would." 

Clarke could only whimper in response as she sped up, bouncing up and down. Bellamy threw his head back with a moan of his own, just as Raven brought a finger to her clit and started speeding up herself. Bellamy's cock hit the right spot in Clarke's pussy many times in a row and before she knew what was happening, she was coming - hard. She bit down on Bellamy's shoulder to keep from screaming, which was the final push for him to come over the edge as well. Raven pumped her fingers in and out of her two more times before coming as well. The trio, after collecting themselves, cleaned up with a cloth before lying down in a huddle with Clarke in the middle, Bellamy cuddling her from behind, and Raven from the front. 

"How you feeling?" Bellamy asked while nuzzling her jaw lovingly. 

Clarke smiled. "Great. Just... amazing." 

Raven kissed her softly. "Good. Now try to sleep, baby." 

The two tanned, dark-haired Gods caught each other's hands on top of Clarke's hip. Bellamy kissed her shoulder, Raven snuggled her chest, and Clarke... she felt happier and more content than she ever had before. 

"I love you guys", she murmured as sleep was beginning to take over her consciousness. 

"We love you too, princess", Bellamy hummed into her hair. "We really, fucking love you." 

Clarke smiled, brought her hand on top of theirs on her hip, and squeezed them both before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first smutty fanfic... hope you guys didn't hate it <3


End file.
